


St. Trinian's School For Young Ladies (And The Occasional Wayward Witch and Wizard)

by ITookTheOneLessTravelled



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: AU, Betrothal contracts, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, I have no explanation for this..., Multi, Open relationship negotiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITookTheOneLessTravelled/pseuds/ITookTheOneLessTravelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potterverse AU: When Harry, Ron and Ginny are expelled after the Chamber of Secrets debacle in book two, Hermione decides to follow them out. Molly Weasley, left to find somewhere for her two youngest to go to school, doesn't have the time to school them herself, the money for Beauxbatons or the political clout for Durmstrang. Eventually, she decided that muggle school was better than no school at all. So she contacted Hermione's parents, the only muggles that she knew. Dan Granger and his wife, Helen Granger nee Fritton. Helen who contacted her sister, Camilla, to see about sending her daughter to St. Trinian's, and was easily able to suggest that Ginny accompany her. Hermione and Ginny very much disliked this solution- they wanted to stay with Ron and Harry. When Hermione explained the situation to her Aunt, she found her very accomadating on the idea of branching St. Trinian's horizons with a couple of male pupils. A plus side to all of this was that the ministry could no longer stop them performing underage magic, or telling people about their abilities. As a result they have trained themselves in all of the years that they've missed, and Harry hasn't nearly died even once. Enter Annabelle Fritton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annabelle eyed the long, narrow attic room that served as the dormitory with widened eyes. There was a dark girl yelling at her right now, getting right up into her face. Kelly appeared beside Annabelle and put the girl off with a word before smirking at Annabelle in satisfaction. “Shall we?” she gestured ahead of her and began to walk with a smooth, unconsciously poised gait. Annabelle followed, feeling self-conscious. 

“Here, we have the Posh Totties,” she said, gesturing to a group of three well polished girls dressed in ridiculously short skirts, bras and feather boas. The wavy-haired one in the middle was showing off the lacy tops of her thigh high stockings and garter just under the fringe across her thighs. “They all claim to have slept with a member of the royal family and have Perez Hilton on speed dial. The Geeks,” Kelly added, jerking her head towards a group of busy-looking girls in pyjamas running several computers and electronic world maps. “If you ever have financial problems, they’ll clear that up in a right jiffy.”

“And are this lot already in bed, then?” Annabelle asked as they passed another group, the lights out around all of them. One girl in cheesy makeup and black clothes hissed at her. “Goths,” she answered her own question.

“Emos,” Kelly corrected, with encouragement from the others. 

“What are emos?” Annabelle demanded. 

“Emotionally disturbed. Down at the end are the first years, they answer to the twins, Tara and Tania. And right here—“ she stopped next to four people sitting apart from the rest, looking relatively normal compared to the rest of the school population. Annabelle figured that she hadn’t noticed them before because of the chaos of the rest of the room. But it was unmistakable that two of the people in this corner were boys. At the girl’s school. Annabelle gaped at them.

There were four of them, two girls and two boys. The older, brunette girl was sprawled on one of the two centremost beds, writing on parchment with a calligraphy pen—nib and inkwell and everything. She was mirrored almost exactly by the dark-haired boy with glasses, who was writing in a coil notebook with a ballpoint pen. On the ground between the two were the redheaded girl and boy, clearly related. The girl was sprawled on her stomach facing outwards, book and notes propped in front of her, and using the thighs of the boy as a footrest behind her. He was sitting braced up, one knee up and the other supporting his sister’s feet, book balanced on his knee that he appeared to not be paying attention to at all.

“They’re our token male members—Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron’s sister Ginny, and Hermione Granger—Miss Fritton’s other niece, your cousin.”

Annabelle was still gaping. The presence of the boys and the eclectic choice of writing instrument in the girl who was obviously her Aunt Helen’s daughter were hardly the strangest thing about the group. No, that title would have to be awarded to the witchcraft paraphernalia strewn everywhere across their living space. 

The left two beds had a heavy velvet curtain around them, hanging open but clearly it could close. All four beds were accessorized with a heavy trunk at the end, various degrees of clothing explosion coming out of each. Annabelle could count four cauldrons sitting around in different places, there was a shelf against the back wall between the two curtained beds with jars of pickled—somethings on it. Each teenager was casually holding or otherwise in possession of a long, elegant looking stick—clearly, meant to be wands. She watched in disbelief as the red haired girl—Ginny—folded her fingers around the handle gently, and curved it through the air in a circular motion, mouthing words that Annabelle couldn’t make out. 

And then there were the spellbooks. The whole area was a book explosion of the highest order, books like Spanish 101 and Advanced Calculus interspersed with the Chronicles of Narnia and The Hobbit, as well as titles like ‘A History of Magic’, ‘The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6’, and Advanced Potion Making’.

“We call them the Warlocks,” Kelly said, smirking. “Mostly because they all hate the name. This is you,” she added, gesturing at the empty bed on the edge of the line between the first years and upperclassmen. The first years were all running around in chaos, writing on chalkboards with various numbers. 

“What are they betting on?”

“How long you’ll last.”

Kelly backed away before Annabelle could respond to that, and a bucket of slime promptly landed on her head, followed by a feather pillow.

Annabelle just sighed resignedly and found her way to the bathroom. She had been meaning to take a shower tonight anyway. Of course, then the girls stole her clothes, a traditional hazing ritual in boarding school. She was preparing to make a run for it when she was interrupted by a voice hissing through the door. 

“Psst, Annabelle!”

“What?” she demanded back.

“It’s Harry, I swear I’m not looking. I know what they did, it was mean. I’ve brought you something. Just crack the door open and stick your hand out. If you run through the halls, they’re going to put it on YouTube.”

Annabelle sighed, and, hoping that this wasn’t another nasty prank, stuck her hand outside. A lightweight fabric landed on it, and she pulled it back in. The piece of fabric was large, and a sort of shimmery silver colour that reflected everything around it. 

“It’s beautiful,” Annabelle said, momentarily overcome by the delight of the thing. “But what is it?”

“An invisibility cloak. Just put it on, and nobody can see you.”

“Excuse me?” She demanded shrilly.

“Oh, did Kelly not tell you? She probably made us out to be a bunch of lunatics. We really are magical, Ron and I are wizards and Hermione and Ginny are witches. We got kicked out of our magic school a couple of years ago and Hermione’s Mum pulled a few strings in getting us somewhere. Just spread the cloak over your hand, you’ll see. And if you don’t, then there can’t be any harm, can there?”

He had a point—true or false, she hadn’t anything to lose. She tossed the fabric over her arm, and gasped as it disappeared. She pulled it over her head, and looked down at her invisible body. “It works.”

“Of course it works, not likely that my father would leave me something for pranks that didn’t work,” Harry said. “I’m going to open the door now. I can’t see you, don’t worry.”

Harry opened the door for her and led the way back to the dormitory. “Why are you helping me?” Annabelle asked. 

“Because you’re Hermione’s cousin, silly. Family’s got to stick together.” Harry led the way back through the loads of girls crowded around the computer, glaring at him.

“Lay off her, girls. Hazing isn’t amusing, alright? You want to haze somebody, save it for the new English teacher coming next week. Don’t touch that cloak, Taylor, I’m watching you.” He stopped next to the two beds that had been curtained off. “Since you can’t change in the bathroom, you can change in, here, go on.”

Annabelle moved past him after collecting some clothes and a towel from her bed, and watched as Harry slid the curtain shut around her. This must be the boy’s beds—the only way to possibly allow two boys to stay in a girl’s dorm room. She towelled off quickly and dressed, amazed that nobody yanked the curtains open on her, before emerging and handing Harry the cloak that had turned her invisible.

Harry was standing to the side, with the curly haired posh-totty hanging off his arm—at a girl’s school, the dating opportunities must be pretty thin on the ground, so they probably all hung off one or the other of the two boys.

“Chelsea, lay off,” Harry snapped. “I’m not in the mood. Are you alright, Annabelle?”

“Yes, thank you,” Annabelle said, managing to retain some dignity. “Here is your invisible coat back, thank you very much for your help.”

“Anytime,” Harry said, pushing Chelsea away again. “Like I said, family’s got to stick together, after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly marched into the main rec room, where the rest of the girls were running among the chaos, and whistled sharply. "St. Trinian's is closing down," she announced. The room broke into cheers, and Kelly shrieked in frustration. Clearly, nobody understood why this was a crisis. Well, nobody except Hermione, who was perhaps the most intelligent person in the school. Hermione shot a banging spell out of her wand, and everyone quieted. "Thank you, Hermione. If St. Trinian's closes, we'll have to go to other schools. And by other schools I mean normal schools."

The horror of this didn't take long to sink in, and everyone surveyed Kelly in horror. "Exactly."

"What's happened, then?" Ron asked. He looked unwilling to admit that he cared if St. Trinian's closed, but he clearly did. 

"We're bankrupt," Kelly declared bluntly. "Miss Fritton owes the bank half a million pounds, and the bank is going to foreclose us if we can't come up with the money within a month."

"Harry could just buy the school from the bank," Ginny suggested.

Kelly scanned the room for the aforementioned rich person, trying to see what he thought of this plan. This was a little difficult, seeing as he wasn't present.

"Where did he even get all of that money?" Kelly finally asked.

"His parents died and his godfather is a fugitive," Ginny explained. "Both were privy to rather massive fortunes, and lordships within the British state and the Wizengamot."

"Harry can't buy the school," Hermione broke in. "His fortune is in the Wizarding world, whose wealth is unprecedented in the muggle world. To exchange that kind of money, it would be tantamount to printing off a whole bunch of extra money because we're in recession. He could destroy the value of the pound, and possibly the Euro by proxy as well. He could put the entire world economy in the tank. No."

"Damnit," Kelly muttered. "I knew it sounded too easy."

"Why don't you call Flash?" the twins suggested. 

"It's a start," Kelly muttered

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They all looked up eagerly as Chelsea and Ginny joined them. Chelsea listed off security measures as she fixed her lipstick, or as Ginny pointed her wand at her, fixing the smudged lipstick. 

Kelly looked at Tania and Tara with an arched eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Mission impossible," Tania said.

"So, not happening, then?"

"If Tom Cruise can do it, so can we," the girls stated in unison. "But can Ginny help us out at all?"

"Not really," Ginny said regretfully. "Hermione can't find a book that will teach apparation without an instructor, so we can't just pop in, take the painting and leave. Apparation is very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. We could end up splinched."

"Okay, so the easy way is out. What else is there?"

"Little things, mostly," Ginny answered. "Too much, and the magic will mess with the equipment. Magic gives off a low-level EMP. We use too much around too much technology, and we'll kill our earpieces and cameras and stuff. Or so Hermione says, Harry and I had a Matrix marathon to explain the concept of EMP. Harry said it was a good thing we're getting married, because he could never marry a girl who didn't think The Matrix is awesome. And Hermione clearly doesn't."

Chelsea muttered something unpleasant under her breath.

"Oh, shut up, Chels. I told you, if want him you have to deal with him being betrothed to me, unless we decide to break it off. Which we aren't planning on doing for awhile, because it could get us into deep shit with those morons that call themselves our government."

"Girls," Kelly broke in warningly. "Now we need a cover, a reason to be here and something to distract people while we're casing the place. Any bright ideas?"

Everyone looked discouraged. They made their way into the outer room, where Polly and Miss Dickinson we waiting. Polly shot Kelly a meaningful look, and Kelly shook her head discouragingly. 

"It's such a pity that you refuse to participate in School Challenge," Miss Dickinson said. "I only bring it up because the final takes place right here, in the Grand Hall." Kelly stopped dead and locked eyes with Chelsea, Taylor, Andrea and Ginny.

"It's perfect," Ginny mouthed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"How are we going to get to the final to begin with?" Hermione asked. "I used to watch School Challenge before I went to Hogwarts, those questions are really hard in a lot of cases. And you even have to last through the final, if you lose too badly, they'll end it early."

"We've got it covered," Chelsea said.

"Don't make it too obvious that you're cheating, or we'll get disqualified."

"I'm not an idiot," Chelsea snapped back.

Hermione snorted, and Ginny flicked her wand at her. "Your Ravenclaw is showing, Mione."

Hermione glared at her and made a rude hand gesture, and Ginny flicked the wand again.

They were interrupted from their plotting by Polly calling from where she was monitoring the cameras, and the insist of education's progress through the school with his small army of reporters and watchers. "He's coming this way," she called, manuevering the camera around as the other girls immediately jumped to their feet to start erasing evidence of their scheme. Hermione magicked a covering over the chalk board and Ginny tossed a quick invisibility spell over her shoulder at Polly with her cameras and bugging system, since it would clearly be seen as an illegal invasion of privacy if the reporters saw it. 

"What was that?"

"Notice-me-not," Ginny explained. "Doesn't really work on us because we know that she's there, but it'll work on them because they don't. Their eyes will just want to slide over her."

None of them noticed Annabelle slipping outside until the door shut behind them, and they all bolted for the cameras to see what would happen, and all gasped in astonishment when she first accused the minister of having a bully for a daughter, and then stated that they were like family, after what they had tried to do to her and would have succeeded at if it weren't for Harry. They hadn't ever really treated the girl better than Verity Thwaites ever had, and still she defended them.

Ginny wasn't too surprised when the girls gave Annabelle a makeover, a way to fit into the St. Trinian's lifestyle. The style that Annabelle eventually chose was a mixture of most of the cliques, with makeup that was just a bit too heavy to not be emo, hair done in curls around her head and clothing reminiscent of the posh totties. Hermione even dug up some old medallion, a galleon on a chain that she had had from when she was a first year for her cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it isn't very realistic. I also know that if it were to happen in any school (boys in the girls dorm) it would be St. Trinian's. I just thought the idea was fun, and that I could exorcise the plot bunny.


End file.
